


SEARCH FOR THE GRAY AREA

by lila_luscious1



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Confrontations, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Redemption, Sex, break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Campbell knows about the stolen Rx, andconfronts Pickney...she fights backFuture Chapters, probably 4/5, will likelycontain explicit sex acts





	SEARCH FOR THE GRAY AREA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UlrikaSweden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlrikaSweden/gifts), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [MRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRosier/gifts), [prettybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybird/gifts), [Emz2684](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

Chief Surgeon is at a complete and utter loss for words. The  
frown on his classically handsome face is once furious and  
full-stop confusion.

"Why?, he asks, finally. "I'm uninterested on how sorry you are;  
Tell me WHY? ** WHY THE FUCK** did you do this?"

"I have no excuse. I have reasons...but no excuse that you're...****  
interested in.

"I'm listening."

"Angus needed them. Once he became-addicted, he exerted pressure on me  
to get more medication. He threatened you, and me."

"How can I believe you? Trust you? I don't know you.  
** I don't know you **."

"You know how good my pussy is...how well I give 'head', Mr Self-  
Righteous."

_[Why did I say that!?, she screams to herself...I would never_  
follow through on that...but if he reports me, I'm fucked. ]

"Ah...there it is...we're at an impasse, it seems. I wouldn't get complacent  
though...rather watch your back."

Heather snaps back: "My back isn't your concern anymore: CHIEF.

Without another Word, Campbell leaves. [I'm going crazy!, she  
admonishes herself...threatening the Chief Surgeon: the Man I'm  
right on the cusp of falling in love with...When will I stop getting in  
my own way, she wonders, miserably]...


End file.
